Millennium Arc
This arc began in April of 2014, featuring the second presence of Nazis as the main focus of an arc. Plot This arc was contained within the appearance of Millennium, which had engineered a way to follow the rift that had opened in their world a year prior and swept Alucard and Rip Van Winkle off the face of the earth. The Major, upon establishing a camp in the plains of Equestria, sent out Walter C. Dornez to retrieve Rip from Wayne Manor, as she still was capable of being tracked by her group. Upon appearing at the mansion, Walter was repelled by the residents of the estate upon his arrival and destroyed by the Major and the Doktor for his failure to perform such a simple task. With Walter gone, Schrodinger was sent in his place to alert Rip to the presence of Millennium and order her back to where she belonged. Fearing for her life and the lives of those at the mansion, Rip left the estate and returned to Millennium. She was debriefed about Alucard and what happened following the rift event in their homeworld. With no target for the battalion to war against, the Major considered targeting Wayne Manor. As Rip wanted the mansion left out from any problems she could at least subvert, Rip instead encouraged the Major to attack Equestria instead, promising the country would be a far greater feat to overcome than the mansion. Seeing nothing immediately wrong with this line of thought, the war was called upon the country and immediately began, first with an aerial assault on Town, and supplemented with a razed ground plan to hinder supplies and crops. While the ground plan ended as a failure, the aerial fight ended up being successful in Millennium's goals, causing a large amount of damage to Town in death by vampire or fire. This sparked a consistent fear of vampires in the social circles of Town following this arc. As Millennium readied for a major assault on the capitol of Equestria, Crona staged an attempt to rescue Rip Van Winkle with the assistance of Grell Sutcliff. This attempt failed miserably, Crona's lack of warning Rip who he was being the downfall to successfully rescuing her from the zeppelin itself. The failed rescue was mitigated by mansion residents helmed by Zetta Byte, who assembled an assortment of mansion residents to save the would-be rescuers. In the process of rescuing the individuals trapped on the zeppelin, the mansion residents obliterated Millennium's forces and inadvertently prevented the attack on Canterlot. Out of all the forces of Millennium, only two of the main force survived. Trivia *While this arc had an endgame in mind, there were only two endings planned out depending on how the zeppelin rescue would go. As the rescue ended in failure, the subsequent response of the mansion residents coming in for the rescue caused the premature destruction of the army. *Many characters in Town were affected by the aftermath of the Nazi attack, losing family, homes, or friends to the massacre. Category:Plots and Arcs